


Like • Comment

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: One Last Time, One Last Fight [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alive Finn Hudson, Art, Facebook, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>View all 22 comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like • Comment

  


[Notification of Facebook relationship status]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for indulging our little project! It always means so much to us when you humor us when we're doing something new and/or weird.


End file.
